Data storage networks, present many architectural challenges and have several key requirements such as compatible data communication, and scalability. Lack of compatibility between data formats, operating systems, network protocols, storage protocols and the like, limit or preclude free transport of data across storage systems on a network. Further, in a storage network environment communicating storage system components require exclusivity to prevent miscommunication and data loss. Storage networks may also be confronted with the addition of components, such as additional storage arrays and information handling systems which may interrupt the transport of data throughout the network. Previous data storage systems fail and thus do not meet user demands.
Often, communication between varied components is a problem in data storage systems. Components may utilize different operating systems and communication protocols, thus hampering the ability to provide an integrated storage environment. For example, a server communicating via a first protocol may fail to communicate with a data storage array utilizing a second protocol. Presently when connecting multiple data storage systems, inefficient store and forward communication techniques are utilized. Interface integrated circuits, designed only to recognize a single input/output (I/O) protocol, present discovery and communication difficulties in switched fabric networks when multiple host devices are capable of accessing the I/O integrated circuit, such as is associated with a storage array. Thus, current data storage networks fail to provide effective communication for data storage systems.
A monolithic data storage system, a system implemented as a whole, provides a single protocol environment but is undesirable due to cost concerns and limitations in scalability. Further, a single protocol system is inherently limited by the choice of transport protocol. When implementing monolithic systems, users often discard existing components due to incompatibility. Therefore, monolithic data storage systems fail to provide scalable, heterogeneous communication protocol capable data storage.
Scalability is another key concern in data storage architecture. Users of data storage systems want storage systems capable of adding components without resorting to improvised fixes. In essence, current data storage systems lack a building block ability to adapt. The scalability of a data system may also be limited due to communication protocols ill designed for particular components. Scalability may also be limited by the overall size of the data storage system itself. Consequently, data storage systems do not provide an efficient and reliable means to scale components.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system for implementing common message passing data transport in a switched fabric data storage communication system.